<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Курлык! by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066694">Курлык!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc'>Mecc</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021'>WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Uporos, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дамблдора сняли с поста и выгнали из школы, но он оставил кое-кого на страже.<br/>Стёбный вариант того, почему в Тайную комнату к Гарри прилетели Фоукс и Шляпа.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Курлык!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вечерний сумрак наполнял кабинет директора Хогвартса особенно мирной и какой-то даже ленивой атмосферой: на холстах, сплошь покрывавших стены, безмятежно сопели прежние директора; Фоукс дремал на своём насесте, спрятав голову под крыло; даже вечно жужжащие и свистящие приборы сегодня попритихли.</p><p>Уютную тишину вдруг прорезал истошный визг:</p><p>— Ахнутнг! Курятина, тащи сюда Босса, срочно! Вытаскивай его пофиг откуда, хоть с собрания Визенгамота: активация Васи где-то в административной директории.</p><p>Фоукс тут же взмахнул  мощными крыльями — даже до конца не проснувшись — и подбросил себя чуть ли не на полметра над насестом.</p><p>— Курлык-курлык!!!</p><p>— Что значит не можешь телепортироваться, бесполезный ты комок перьев?! — от возмущения у Шляпы аж вековая пыль из подкладки сыпанулась. — Ещё раз!</p><p>Фоукс попробовал — с тем же успехом.</p><p>— Курлык!</p><p>— Да что за… — Шляпа серьёзно задумалась: тулья её жутковато сокращалась, словно внутри что-то двигалось, а поля трепетали. Наконец она содрогнулась особенно мерзко и тонким голосом выдала: — Ой, бля-я-я… Босс мне подкладку оторвёт, выстирает, присобачит обратно и скажет, что так и было…</p><p>— Курлык-курлык?</p><p>— Активация Васи по протоколу — это код номер один, а код номер один в третьем подпункте вызывает автоматическое поднятие барьеров первого же уровня! Его когда вводили, вашего брата что грязи везде было, и вы как раз вошли в моду... короче, фига с два ты войдёшь или выйдешь своим любимым способом. Салли был дракклов параноик, если кто ещё не понял.</p><p>— Курлык-курлык-курлык! Курлык! — возмутился Фоукс.</p><p>— Это кто бы говорил про засаленных склерозников! Я тебе не грёбаное ядро защиты, а обычная Распределяющая шляпа! — не осталась в долгу Шляпа. — Я не то что не помню все протоколы, мне половину и знать-то не положено! Я чёртовых полгода внедрялась в сигнальный контур!</p><p>— Курлык! — прервал он её жалкие самооправдания.</p><p>— Сам ты бесполезная тряпка! А ну стоять, куда полетел, петух нещипаный?!</p><p>— Курлык-курлык! — резко объяснил Фоукс. Какая же она… одно слово — ископаемое.</p><p>— Ну телепортируешь ты его к воротам, а войти вы не сможете! — в её скрипении явно различалось злорадство. Видать, обиделась.</p><p>— Курлык… — Фоукс перешёл к дипломатичному тону.</p><p>— Плевать щитам первого уровня, кто тут директор, — отрубила Шляпа, но он продолжил настаивать:</p><p>— Курлык…</p><p>— Великий маг, кто спорит, я бы даже поставила на него против любых из двух своих создателей, — уже гораздо терпимее объяснила она, — но не против четырёх разом.</p><p>— Курлык! — с надеждой предположил Фоукс, подпустив в голос льстивых ноток.</p><p>— Не взломаю так быстро, если вообще взломаю, — проворчала Шляпа, не скрывая расстройства.</p><p>— Курлык-курлык-курлык?! — не выдержал он.</p><p>— А я будто знаю, что нам делать?.. — огрызнулась она и нервно подёргала полями. — Так, я локализовала Васю. Предлагаю пойти самим. Может, хоть чем-то поможем…</p><p>— Курлык? — удивился Фоукс. Шляпа никогда не давала повода заподозрить себя в любви к таким экстремальным решениям. Он предложил: — Курлык?</p><p>— Боссу потом сам объяснять будешь, почему мы кучу времени угробили на поиски деканов. Тем более что они все должны патрулировать, а замок у нас немаленький, — к ней вернулся обычный ворчливый тон. Но ему пришла в голову новая идея:</p><p>— Курлык-курлык?</p><p>— Да не послушают нас домовики. Я вещь, ты животное, а они тупые, — она вздохнула.</p><p>— Курлык… — грустно согласился он.</p><p>— Внутри зоны я смогу попробовать перехватить контроль, — неуверенно предположила Шляпа.</p><p>— Курлык? — с сомнением уточнил Фоукс.</p><p>— Не знаю! Не пробовала! Никаких гарантий! — как же она его порой бесила своей неопределённостью. — Но может получиться. Всё, не нервируй меня, голубь, погнали уже, — Шляпа аккуратно подвернула свои поля и скрутилась, чтобы было удобнее держать; глухо добавила, когда Фоукс осторожно обхватил её когтями: — Только смотри, не подпали мне ничего. Диктую координаты…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>